A Gift from the Shah
by angel6of6music6
Summary: A spin-off of Susan Kay's Phantom. Erik receives a gift from the Shah of Persia; a virgin Harem girl named Eva. After saving her life twice, she decides to show him gratitude as she was shown how... lol this sounds like the back of a porno vhs.


Erik

"So he had to beat them to death with their own shoes?" Nadir asked me. I nodded but then a loud knock resounded from my door. I allowed them inside and saw my guard walk in with a young girl in Harem attire. The girl glanced at me and clutched closely to the guard as if he could protect her from Persia's "Angel of Death." He only threw her to the ground harshly and she landed hard on her knees. I walked toward her to help her stand but she backed away from me."What is this?" I asked. "A gift from the Shah," he answered in his low voice; had he been a singer, he'd make a wonderful bass. I didn't need more people under my roof, It bad enough that Nadir was ordered to keep watch over me like a paranoid monkey. I didn't have time for a woman so much as a petrified girl. I had my music and the Palace to the build. "Take her away," I ordered. The girl and the guard look to eachother, confused. "I said take her away!" "Erik," whispered Nadir and pulled my arm towards him, "This girl is a gift and judging by her unmarked skin, she's a virgin. To receive a gift like this from the Shah himself and then return it is an insult!" "What do I care?" I asked, annoyed to be surrounded by so many people, "Just tell him to keep sending me the opium!"

"Erik, if you return the girl, she'll die."

I stopped in my tracks; i couldn't believe the customs of this country and under such a moronic and pompous leader! The Shah wasn't even nineteen yet! I glanced at the girl who still sat on the marble floor and noticed she had began to cry silently. Oddly enough, I couldn't bring myself to have her sent away. I waved for the guard to leave without her. As soon as the door shut, I walked toward her again, this time she didn't move away, "How old are you?" Her voice shook as she said, "Seventeen." "My God, they've given me a child," I muttered under my breath though I was sure she had heard for her crying had worsened. "Nadir, leave," I said.

"Erik, you know I can't-"

"Get out!"

My voice had made both the woman and the harem girl jump. Nadir left with a final glance toward me and the girl. When the door shut close, I knelt beside the girl and hesitantly reached for her veil bit she flinched and recoiled away from me. I tried not to let it affect as I said, "I promise, I will never hurt you." She stared into my eyes, "You... You're a murder, an assassin for the Shah." She had beautiful dark brown, almost black eyes and hair, her golden, sun-kissed skin glowed nicely in the sun's rays. "It is an obligation that I must perform reluctantly," I lied, "I am nothing but a servant just like you only... I will not force you to your obligation." That was the truth. She lifted confused eyes to me, "Master?" i shook my head, "please don't call me that." I helped her to her feet as she asked, "what shall I call you?" "Erik," I answered, "You may call me Erik. What is your name?" Her eyes averted to the floor, "My name is whatever you wish it to be."

"I am asking for your name."

She looked into my eyes, "Eva."

Eva

The first few months were awkward; the only time Erik and I had ever talked were when I needed a necessity. He never touched me though I had often caught him staring at me with longing and yearning in his eyes. To be honest, I desired him as well. Despite how the rest of the country knew him, he kept his promise and never hurt me in any way. I heard stories of his voice when he sang but nothing had prepared my senses for the reality of it. The first time I heard him sing was a song in his native tongue as he worked and Allah, his voice could make the angels weep! Since then his voice had become a drug for me, stronger than any other he had kept in the house.

One night, while Erik was gone, a servant had come in with wine and opium for Erik and left it on the table for him to find later. I had never tried wine before and I figured I try at least a taste before he returned. I took a small sip and felt the burgundy liquid burn my throat as I swallowed. How can people drink this? This is appalling! I immediately left to wash the taste out with water. A few hours later I felt horrible; my head was unbearably light and I had to hold onto to something to walk. I knew I wasn't drunk, no one gets drunk from one small sip.

When Erik returned home, he inspected the wine bottle and threw it out the window. I heard the distant crash on the street below. He quickly glanced at me but quickly looked at me again, his eyes wide as he said, "You're pale."

"Was there something wrong with that wine?" I asked. "Eva, that wine was poisoned. Did you drink any of it?" My lips moved though I didn't hear my voice and with that, Erik quickly lifted me into his arms and carried me to my own room he had given me. He gave me a mysterious vile to drink and I did. I had slept soundly though the night and through the next day.

When I awoke, I saw the desert stars twinkling outside my window and felt breathing behind me. I realized Erik was holding me as I slept and I jumped out of bed with alarm. "What did you do to me?" I yelled. "Nothing! I swear!" exclaimed Erik with guilt and embarrassment. "Why were you holding me?"

"I was scared!"

Scared? He was scared? "I gave you that potion so you can sleep through your illness and so you wouldn't feel any pain but I was afraid you wouldn't wake up. I was worried... I'm sorry."

"No, no, I'm sorry," I apologized, "I trust you, I really do. I was just surprised." He looked at me with sad eyes, "You... You trust me?" I nodded and asked, "why do you wear a mask?"

He paused until he asked, "haven't you heard? I have the face of a monster." "People in this country exaggerate," I told him. Without warning, he raised a hand to the edge of my veil and revealed my face to his mismatched eyes. "I have seen what lies behind your mask," he said, "you may have the reciprocal honor of removing mine." I fitted my fingers around the edges and lifted. His eyes closed as the mask was removed. "that's it?" i asked, "I've seen worse in the Shah's Harem."

"worse?"

"The shah has a ... Peculiar taste but he has his breathless beauties of course." Erik's eyes wandered over my face, "I don't think that's true... You're here with me." I blushed and noticed the regret that came over his face, "I... I shouldn't have said that." I had never realized how strong he was until I had placed my hand on his chest. I gently pushed him backwards toward the bed until he sat on the edge. I climbed atop his lap and heard him swallow hard. I studied his face; sunken eyes, two holes where a nose should be and scars all over.

I pressed my palm to one distorted cheek and his eyes grew heavy and foggy as he breathed, "Why are you doing this?" I continued to caress his face, "You saved my life twice. I have to show you how grateful I am." "You don't have to" he gasped as my hands slid beneath the collar of his robe, "It's not necessary." "And If I want to?" With that, he let desire take over him.

He caught my face between his hands and kissed me hard. I kissed him with just as much feverency and slid my tongue between the seam of his lips. He moaned against my mouth and began ripping away at my clothes. I became just as eager and tried to tear at his but he helped in throwing off his robe and pants. His kissed and licked all over; my neck, my breasts, lips and stomach. He paused to pull the ribbon that held my hair back. I shook my head and let my hair tumble over my shoulders. "My God, You're beautiful," he breathed. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my collarbone.

I felt his hardened desire between my legs and moved my hips in a circular motion against it. He groaned his delight and guided my hand between our bodies to touch him. My small hand closed around the vast width of him and he moaned my name against my neck. As my caresses grew more confident, he slipped his fingers inside of me and controlled my passion. I lost sense and was completely guided by instinct. Finally neither of us could take it any longer. He lifted my hips and plunged deep inside of me. I knew there would be pain but no one said it was like this. Erik kissed the tears away and caressed my back until my body adjusted to his huge size. He began to move my hips and he thrusted beneath me, creating a rhythm that I soon followed on my own.

As the pressure built, our pace became faster and harder until a great wave of pleasure sweeped over me and I wanted to Drown in that wave forever. I threw my head back, shouting his name in ecstasy and he kissed my lips passionately while my senses recovered. He began to move again but to the pace of his liking. He wasn't gentle at all, he suddenly became rough and harsh. He bit my neck and moved harder and faster until it began to hurt though I didn't tell him; I was enjoying it too much. One more hard jerk of his hips and his body spasmed uncontrollably as he shouted my name and I felt liquid heat deep inside. Exhausted and spent, we both collapsed onto eachother on the bed. He held me tight and close to him the entire night. Maybe, it wouldn't be so terrible to be a servant girl to the Angel of Death.


End file.
